delhi_safarifandomcom-20200214-history
Sultan
Sultan- '''adult male Indian Leopard. King of the Jungle. Yuvi's father and Begum's mate. He was shot by a developer. He was one of the most important characters in the film. Posthumously, he appears in the form of a spirit. Before the movie At the beginning of the film, we learn that Sultan has a son named Yuvi and mate- Begum. The male is King of the Jungle and the leader of all animals that live in the Park. Probably, like Yuvi now, Sutlan was also a prince and when he grew up, he became King. It is not known when Sultan was born, it is known in Sanjay Gandhi National Park. At one point in his life he met Begum, in which he fell in love and they became mates. Not long after, their son Yuvraj (or '' Yuvi '') was born. Personality Sultan is portrayed as a good, loving, affectionate and caring husband and father. He loved his loved ones very much and tried to do anything that he could for them (he sacrificed his own life to save his cub). Animals always admired his courage and felt helpless without him. They always knew that Sultan would come to their aid whenever they needed help. In relation to Begum, Sultan was romantic. All you have to do is listen to the tone of voice that the word "Honey" he spoke. Appearance '''Alive Sultan has a golden fur that is covered with black spots. He has long whiskers and amber eyes. His abdomen was white, as well as the face and paws. The underside of his tail was white, the tip was black and the side hung was orange and covered with the same black spots. He has a strong square jaw. The spots above his eyes were like eyebrows, round and black. He was stoned from his mate, because there are sexual dimorphism in the leopards. Sultan was a handsome leopard. Spirit As a spirit, Sultan looked the same, except that his body was white and transparent. Role in the movie The character of Sultan is important for the plot of the whole film. From the moment of his death, the action has been developing significantly. Although he died, his ghost appears and warns Yuvi and advises him. He encourages Begum to continue journey to Delhi. Sultan is one of the most important characters in the film. Unfortunately, his role has not been appreciated and has not been placed on the film poster or the cover of a DVD with a movie. Sultan's role Wee see Sultan for the first time in the scene when he teaches Yuvi self-defense, then Begum comes in and tells them to stop fighting, then Sultan and Yuvi laugh at her over-caring attitude towards her son. Begum leaves offended, but soon forgives Sultan and Yuvi (they sing a romantic song) In the next scene, when they are on the walk (Sultan and Yuvi, minus Begum) Sultan and Yuvi are forced to flee from the bulldozer that is chasing them. Father and son are rushed to the canyon where they are trapped by bulldozers. Begum yells Yuvi's name in fear, Sultan, noticing that Yuvi is looking at him with eyes full of fear and trust, decides to save his son and catches Yuvi in his mouth and tosses him to Begum. Then, the man loads the weapon and keeps ￼Yuvi at the bow tie, Sultan wanting to save his son throws at man, but men shoots him, and the leopard falls dead to the ground. Later, Sultan talks with Yuvi in the form of a ghost and warns him that the danger does not always come from outside, sometimes it may be hidden inside. In the form of a ghost, he also meets Begum and convinces her that Delhi is not far away. In the last scene of the film, the Sultan's spirit stands on the hill and looks smiling at Yuvi, with Begum standing beside him. Relathionship Begum Sultan loves his wife very much. Sometimes laughs at her over-caring attitude towards their son. It is also known that her eyes (when she is angry) are pleasing to him. We can also conclude from Yuvi's statement that if Begum is already decisive, only Sultan can persuade her to change her mind ("There is only one person Mom will listen to now ..."). He's a voice that manages to convince Begum, not to give up the onward journey to Delhi. So he had a big influence on her and on her decisions. She knew that he could be trusted with Yuvi, thus why they walked through the forest. Yuvi Sultan loved his son very much. It was from him that Yuvi learned how to love nature and other animals and how to respect them. Yuvi knew that for his father the jungle in which they live is of great importance. He compared her leaving to leave his father ("If we leave this jungle, it's just like leaving papa, it's full of his memories"). The cub always stays close to his father. During "To forgive", Yuvi does not leave Sultan. He follows him all the time and keeps him. When Yuvi and Sultan, while on a walk, heard a noise from behind the trees, the cub (most likely sensing danger) hid behind his father's paw. During their escape from the bulldozer, when Yuvi had almost died under the machine, Sultan rescued his son. Yuvi didn't bounce hard enough and jumped up, slipped and hung. Terrified, he called, "Papa !" Sultan pulled him up at the last moment. The leopard sacrificed his life by saving his cub. This is proof of his great love for his son. In the evening, after Sultan's death, all animals mourned their king. However, they made a terrible decision - they would leave the jungle for their own safety. Yuvi tells them to fight, because that would be Sultan's will. The cub also says that Sultan always considered them all as his strength and courage. Although he died, Sultan did not leave his son alone. He visited him in the form of a ghost and gave him advice. Other animals Sutlan was the king (head) of the jungle and the leader of the animals living there. The inhabitants of the jungle loved their king and felt safe, knowing that their ruler would always save them. From the words spoken by the owl, we know that Sultan was the strongest jungle animal, without him, jungle inhabitants were helpless (,,Rest of us aren't like him, Yuvi, we aren't strong just like your father was"). '' This means boundless trust of the jungle inhabitants towards their king. Sultan's death was the reason why animals living in the jungle were very sad, they lost their ruler and their only defender.''